


Watch Over Me

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Castiel X Pregnant!Reader pure fluff.





	

Somewhere in the grey comfort between consciousness and sleep you sensed the mattress shift. Your relaxed mind grasped out at awareness.

“I woke you,” the deep voice rumbled in your ear, breath warm across your cheek, nose affectionately nuzzling your temple, stubble tickling your neck, “I’m sorry.” His fingers caressed your hip apologetically.

“Castiel,” you sleepily reached back to sink your fingers into his hair, “I’m glad you did. I missed you, my angel.”

“I know,” pressing your hip downward, he eased you onto your back and braced himself up on an elbow to study your countenance, a small amused smile spreading across his features, “I heard you.”

You beamed innocently under his scrutiny, cheeks turning rosy. Even in the darkened room, his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue as he gazed steadfastly into yours. The question didn’t need asking, but you always enjoyed this part of the game, “And did you miss me?”

He leaned in, touching pliant lips delicately to yours, the grin widening across his mouth as he kissed you. He parted from you barely enough to speak, lips brushing yours as he formed the words, “With all my heart.” Your arms interlaced behind his neck with a sigh of contentment, deepening the kiss. Slipping his hand to your belly, he lolled away to again peer into your eyes, “And how are my girls doing?”

You felt your unborn daughter kick in response to his query, and reached out to slide Cas’ palm to the exact spot, “Wide awake and well.” Cas sat upright to observe your belly more closely, a delighted smile tracing his lips, eyes twinkling in awe as she kicked again. “And happy to have you home,” you ran a hand tenderly up and down his arm, adding the term you knew melted his heart, “daddy.” His smile grew, shifting to crinkle the corners of his eyes and nose as he inclined forward to kiss your swollen belly. You could almost swear his love illuminated the very room itself. Softly speaking sweet sounding words in Enochian, he rubbed the spot where she moved. “What did you say?” Resting your hand over his, you circled your thumb over his calloused knuckles.

He looked away apprehensively, eyes wetly blinking, before meeting your curious gaze, “I promised to be a good father and asked her to be patient with me while I learn how to be.”

“You already are a wonderful father,” you squeezed his hand soothingly. Your daughter kicked in agreement, “see, the vote is unanimous.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head in self-doubt, “She evidently takes after your kindness.”

“It’s not kindness if it’s the truth,” you admonished keenly, gleaming eyes imploring him to believe your words. Cas’ features softened, head nodding acceptance. His lips down-turned fretfully when you abruptly winced. Gasping sharply at a sudden cramp in your lower spine, you rolled to your side with a groan. Cas’ fingers found the spot immediately, his grace mollifying the pain. A relieved moan escaped your lips, followed by a stifled yawn, “Did I mention how glad I am that you’re home?”

“You require sleep,” he murmured in a tone half-scolding toward himself. He carefully smoothed the hair behind your ear, kissing your temple, whispering in your ear, “rest now, I will take care of you both.”

“Hmm-my angel,” you mustered in reply, snuggling your head drowsily into the pillow.

The bed shifted slightly behind you, the drawer in the nightstand quietly sliding open and closed. He again settled beside you, the familiar scratch of book pages being riffled breaking the silence. “Sweet dreams, my loves,” Cas moved his palm to lay across your belly and began to read aloud your favorite childhood book. On the precipice of slumber you reflexively grinned. Your daughter’s movements calmed, both of you comforted to sleep by the angel’s voice.


End file.
